


UNDEAD

by ArianiLee



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 2012, Edited, Look at the warnings, M/M, UA, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: L’espèce humaine s’éteint, ravagée par une pandémie dévastatrice. La maladie n’a pas de nom connu, les autorités n’ont pas eu le temps d’en trouver un ou de le communiquer. Personne n’est immunisé, personne n’est à l’abri. Au milieu de ce cataclysme sans précédent, Missing Mile est le cadre des retrouvailles de Nothing, Steve et Ghost.





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages de Lost Souls ? appartiennent à leur créatrice, Poppy Z. Brite, et l’univers de The Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman. Ecrit pour l’event « Apocalypse Now ! » sur la Plume de Clio en 2012 (sauf pour le chapitre 4 que je n'écris que maintenant).  
> " Undead " - Hollywood Undead

* * *

_You better get up out the way_  
_Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today_  
_You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say_  
_'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway_

* * *

Ghost avait prédit ce qui allait se produire.

Nothing le savait parce Steve le lui avait expliqué, en même temps que tout le reste.

L’histoire, au fond n’était ni très longue ni vraiment compliquée. Juste complètement délirante. Nothing se raisonnait en repensant à sa propre nature. Après tout, il était un vampire au XXIème siècle, alors pourquoi pas _ça_  ? Mais ça ressemblait tellement à un scénario de film catastrophe que même pour lui, la situation était parfaitement surréaliste.

Trois années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Steve et Ghost quand tout avait commencé. C’était allé très vite. Un beau matin, après avoir passé quelques jours enfermés avec ses deux acolytes à boire comme des trous et à baiser jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir, Nothing s’était réveillé et c’était la fin du monde. Des gens couraient en tous sens, hurlant de peur, alors que d’autres personnes dont la démarche raide et le teint grisâtre disaient long sur l’état de santé, tentaient de se saisir d’eux. Perché dans leur chambre d’hôtel, Nothing avait tout observé depuis la fenêtre. La situation s’était dégradée à une vitesse ahurissante. Les rues s’étaient jonchées de cadavres éviscérés ou rongés jusqu’aux os. L’odeur du charnier montait jusqu’à lui, la puanteur grasse et écœurante de la viande pourrissant au soleil, difficilement supportable pour son odorat de vampire, mêlée à celle pire encore, lourde et suffocante, du sang vicié. C’était assez puissant pour lui retourner l’estomac.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Nothing avait allumé la télévision pour regarder les informations, mais toutes les chaînes affichaient des messages d’excuses pour le dérangement. Il s’était alors rabattu sur la radio, et n’avait réussi à entendre que quelques flashes spéciaux. Cela parlait de pandémie, d’échelle mondiale, de contagion par simple contact et de panique collective, cela disait aux citoyens des Etats-Unis d’Amérique de s’enfermer chez eux avec autant d’eau potable et de vivre qu’ils pourraient en trouver et de rester à l’abri en attendant les directives du gouvernement. Ces émissions avaient été les dernières, il n’y avait plus rien eu après ça. Rien que des parasites crépitant sur les ondes. En écoutant ce grésillement, ce silence radio qui faisait penser à la neige qui envahissait les écrans de télévisions quand celles-ci ne captaient plus rien, Nothing s’était demandé si le gouvernement n’était pas quelque part en train de se faire bouffer par les malades ou de crever la gueule ouverte, lui aussi.

Puis au crépuscule, il avait vu un cadavre bouger dans la rue.

Ce n’était pas un survivant, ça ne pouvait pas l’être, parce que son abdomen était _vide_ – ce n’était plus qu’une carcasse sanguinolente avec des lambeaux de T-shirt d’une couleur indéfinissable. Et pourtant c’était debout et ça avait commencé à bouger. Un pied devant l’autre, la démarche saccadée, ce qui restait d’entrailles dégoulinant le long de ses jambes et salopant un peu plus le bitume.

Ses deux compagnons étaient encore en train de cuver leur champagne, endormis dans le lit tandis que Nothing regardait, médusé, partagé entre horreur et incrédulité, le répugnant spectacle qui se déroulait dans la rue éclairée par le soleil mourant. Les morts se réveillaient, lentement. Ceux qui avaient encore deux jambes pour se tenir debout s’étaient mis à marcher, les autres à ramper, à se traîner sur le sol à la force des – ou du – bras. A ce moment-là, Nothing avait su ce qu’il voulait faire, ce qu’il _allait_ faire.

Retrouver Ghost et Steve.

L’envie de retourner à Missing Mile n’avait jamais quitté le jeune vampire. Trois années s’étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre. Il aurait pu le faire, rien ne l’en aurait empêché, mais il s’était abstenu. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de redouter les conséquences que sa présence aurait pu avoir pour eux.

Nothing était convaincu que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il portait malheur. Sa vie n’avait été qu’une longue suite de morts violentes, tous les gens qui avaient compté pour lui avaient péri dans des circonstances affreuses. La première chose qu’il avait faite en venant au monde avait été de tuer sa mère. Quelques années plus tard, il avait assisté et même pris part au meurtre de Laine, un garçon aussi paumé qui lui et qui avait néanmoins été le seul être humain à vouloir le comprendre, à l’aimer sincèrement. C’était son grand-père qui était mort ensuite, le dernier membre de la famille qu’il n’avait jamais connue, puis Christian et enfin Zillah.

Zillah avait compté pour lui, c’était indéniable. Il avait été son amant, son père, il lui avait appris ce qu’il était, qui il était. Même si au bout du chemin Nothing s’était rendu compte que Zillah ne l’aimait pas, que Zillah était incapable d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même. Même s’il en était venu à presque le détester après avoir ouvert les yeux sur quelques-unes des très nombreuses raisons qui faisaient de lui quelqu’un de haïssable, même si Nothing avait eu le cœur brisé en comprenant que son père n’avait fait que le manipuler. Même si Zillah avait été cet enfant de salaud, cruel et méchant et égoïste avec un cœur de pierre, il avait compté pour Nothing était il était mort. Pour lui, savoir qu’au fond son père n’avait fait que payer pour ses actes ne changeait rien. Il devait forcément y être pour quelque chose…

Du fond du cœur et du fond de son âme, Nothing tenait bien trop à Ghost pour prendre le risque de l’exposer à ça. Quant à Steve, même s’il ne pouvait et ne pourrait _jamais_ lui pardonner d’avoir tué Christian… il savait que Ghost serait fou de chagrin s’il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Et aussi parce qu’à son corps défendant, une partie de lui se sentait solidaire du jeune homme. Il savait pourquoi Steve avait fait ça, il le comprenait et pensait que s’il l’avait pu, il aurait fait la même chose. Oui, s’il n’y avait pas eu Ghost, Nothing aurait peut-être bien tué Steve Finn. Mais en même temps, il n’était pas sûr qu’il s’en serait pour autant senti mieux. Il doutait fort que la mort de Zillah lui ait apporté le moindre réconfort. Peut-être était-il un peu moins en colère, mais il n’aurait pas non plus parié là-dessus. Ce qu’il avait vu de Steve et ce qu’il savait de lui avait montré avec beaucoup de clarté que son péché était précisément la colère. C’était un éternel enragé et c’était bien pour ça que lui et Ghost avaient tellement besoin l’un de l’autre. Ghost avait besoin des nerfs de Steve, de son énergie et de sa force, de sa tangibilité pour s’ancrer dans le monde réel et ne pas se perdre. Steve, lui avait besoin du calme et de la sérénité de Ghost, sans qui il aurait probablement fini en prison dès qu’il aurait eu l’âge d’y aller, pour meurtre ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Nothing savait que Steve ne pouvait pas être heureux, qu’il en était tout simplement incapable. Aussi Nothing l'estimait-il assez puni pour ce qu’il avait fait. Rien n’aurait pu lui ramener Christian, de toute façon.

Mais à ce moment-là, il doutait que sa présence ait pu mettre Steve et Ghost plus en danger qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. Les vampires ne pourraient de toute façon pas rester où ils étaient pendant longtemps, il leur faudrait forcément se déplacer à un moment où à un autre, aller quelque part, n’importe où. Ce serait donc Missing Mile. En priant pour ne pas trouver la vieille bicoque vide en arrivant, ou pire. La simple pensée de Ghost mort ou dans cet état lui donnait la nausée.

Quand Twig et Molochaï avaient émergé, encore pas mal dans le cirage, Nothing leur avait expliqué la situation en quelques mots et leur avait annoncé sa décision de partir. Les deux vampires n’avaient pas bronché, ils s’étaient levés et s’étaient simplement préparés à se mettre en route.

Ils avaient été pendant des décennies les fidèles compagnons de Zillah et suivaient à présent Nothing avec la même loyauté indéfectible, la même confiance aveugle – bien que dans leur cas, c’eut tout aussi bien pu n’être que de l’inconscience. Jamais Nothing n’avait eu l’impression de les voir réfléchir à quelque chose. Leur absence de réaction face à ce qui se passait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. En réalité, ils s’en fichaient. Ils étaient blasés. Peut-être, peut-être… Peut-être vivaient-ils depuis trop longtemps.

Ils avaient quitté l’hôtel sans croiser âme qui vive ni mort-vivant, par un escalier de secours qui donnait sur la ruelle où était garé leur van – une habitude que Nothing avait prise et conservée de Zillah et qui se montrait utile. Car à peine s’étaient-ils engagés sur la route que les créatures qui s’y trouvaient convergeaient lentement vers eux. Une de celles à côté desquelles ils passèrent avait tiré mollement sur la poignée de la portière côté conducteur. Celle-ci était fermée, bien sûr, mais Nothing avait croisé le regard du zombie, et ses mains s’étaient crispées sur le volant.

Les yeux de la morte l’avaient regardé sans le voir. Le blanc était injecté de sang et les iris, trop larges encerclant une pupille minuscule, étaient d’un vert pâle et vaguement fluorescent qui ne pouvait pas être naturel. L’être qui avait jadis été une femme n’était plus qu’une enveloppe qui marchait, sans âme – _morte_. Ça n’avait plus rien d’humain.

Ils avaient quitté la ville en roulant aussi vite que le leur permettait la camionnette – elle n’était pas de première jeunesse. Ils avaient roulé longtemps, sur les routes désertes seulement hantées par quelques créatures qui se tournaient vers eux quand ils passaient mais n’essayaient pas de les poursuivre.

Twig et Molochaï dormaient sur le matelas à l’arrière et Nothing, les yeux fixés sur la route, réfléchissait. Il se demandait quels effets cette maladie pourrait avoir sur leurs organismes de vampires. Ils avaient un système immunitaire extrêmement résistant et ils guérissaient à une vitesse extraordinaire – il n’avait pas oublié le visage de Zillah, aussi lisse et beau que le jour où il l’avait vu pour la première fois, quelques nuits à peine après que Steve l’ait défiguré à coups de batte de base-ball.

Mais il n’avait pas non plus oublié l’effet que boire du sang malade avait eu sur lui. Il avait cru mourir de douleur et d’écœurement. Cette maladie-là… Il était certes _possible_ qu’ils ne puissent pas la contracter… mais il ne prendrait pas le risque. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que ça pourrait lui faire.

Mais Twig et Molochaï ne voyaient pas aussi loin, et Nothing avait rapidement été renseigné.

Deux jours après qu’ils aient quitté la ville, Nothing se mit à guetter le bord de la route en quête d’une station-service autour de laquelle les créatures ne pullulaient pas. Quand enfin il en avait trouvé une, il avait aussi trouvé le premier survivant qu’il avait vu depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

Il y avait déjà un moment qu’il guettait avec angoisse la présence d’un être humain encore en vie. Non seulement à cause de la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir, mais aussi parce qu’il avait de plus en plus peur pour Ghost et pour Steve. Lorsqu’il avait vu l’homme, certes pâle et pas l’air très en forme, qui leur faisait signe depuis les pompes à essence, il avait été intensément soulagé.

Ils n’avaient échangé que quelques mots. L’homme s’appelait Oswald et semblait mal en point, il transpirait abondamment et sa voix était éraillée mais il était bel et bien vivant, conscient. Nothing n’avait pas eu l’occasion de discuter davantage avec lui car ses deux compagnons avaient débarqué par l’arrière du van et s’étaient emparés de l’homme. Twig l’avait empoigné par les cheveux et lui avait violemment tiré la tête en arrière avant de lui arracher la gorge – _réellement_ arracher – et de boire au flot écarlate qui avait jailli de la blessure. Molochai avait pris un des poignets de l’homme pour s’y abreuver et tendu l’autre à Nothing, le regard interrogateur.

Le jeune homme, toujours assis derrière le volant, était partagé entre la consternation et l’inquiétude. Il avait secoué la tête et Molochaï avait laissé retomber l’autre bras d’Oswald. Le pauvre gars était déjà mort ou ne valait guère mieux, il était trop tard pour intervenir, et Nothing n’était pas assez affamé pour prendre le risque de s’intoxiquer. Ça avait réellement été une expérience traumatisante, et après tout il avait vécu pendant quinze ans sans se nourrir de sang. Ça ne lui aurait pas plu mais il aurait très bien pu le refaire. Il préférait ça au sang d’un homme qui avait l’air d’être malade comme un chien, alors il avait attendu que les deux autres aient fini. Ils avaient repris la route en abandonnant sur place le cadavre exsangue, après avoir fait le plein et rempli un demi-jerrican de ce qu’il restait d’essence dans les pompes. Nothing avait également emporté de la nourriture. Pas grand-chose, l’endroit avait apparemment déjà été visité. Twig et Molochaï, repus et apparemment un peu barbouillés, s’étaient rendormis sur le matelas pendant que Nothing conduisait en mangeant des figues séchées . Il n'aimait pas ça  mais il n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix. S'il devait rouler jusqu’à Missing Mile, il ne pouvait le faire l’estomac vide.

Nothing avait rapidement appris que la maladie ne faisait pas que relever les morts. Oswald avait été porteur du virus et ce dernier était passé dans son sang avec des conséquences évidentes. Twig et Molochaï étaient tombés malades. Bien sûr.

Le virus ne les avait pas tués, ne les avait pas vraiment changés en zombies non plus. Mais ils étaient devenus complètement tarés – encore plus qu’avant, quoi. Ils avaient commencé à s’entredévorer, sous le regard horrifié de Nothing. Il avait fini par être obligé de les abandonner en  route, d’une part parce qu’il n’avait pas le cœur à les tuer, et d’autre part parce qu’ils étaient nettement plus vifs que les mort-vivants et que Nothing ne se donnait pas gagnant dans un combat contre eux. Ils étaient trop dangereux. Trop dangereux pour lui, et surtout pour Ghost et Steve s’ils étaient encore en vie à son arrivée à Missing Mile.

Quand Nothing avait débarqué devant la vieille maison, un peu moins d’une semaine plus tard, étourdi de faim et de fatigue, il avait cru être victime d’une hallucination en voyant Ghost, assis sous le porche, qui se levait et venait vers le van. Il avait ouvert la porte et dégringolé de la camionnette sans même couper le contact. Ghost l’avait quasiment reçu dans ses bras et Nothing l’avait serré contre lui de toutes ses forces – Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, _Ghost en vie_. Étreindre son corps frêle, enfouir son visage dans la soie de ses cheveux translucides… Nothing avait senti le soulagement gonfler ses yeux de larmes.

Puis Ghost avait appelé Steve, et quand le guitariste s’était encadré dans l’ouverture de la porte, le vampire avait compris que réellement, il n’était ni en train de rêver ni d’halluciner.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Avait salué Steve. T’avais raison !

Ils l’avaient emmené à l’intérieur en le soutenant et l’avaient installé dans un fauteuil. Affaissé contre le dossier, Nothing les avait regardés tout fermer soigneusement. Ils avaient verrouillé plusieurs loquets, serrures et sécurités qui d’après ses souvenirs ne s’étaient pas trouvés là lors de sa précédente visite. Puis ils avaient barré la porte à l’aide d’une planche massive sans même avoir l’air d’y penser, comme si tout cela avait été un rituel auquel ils étaient bien rôdés. Il avait regardé autour de lui, curieux, et découvert les fenêtres fermées elles aussi, verrouillées, oblitérées par les volets et barricadées. Steve et Ghost évoluaient avec une facilité née de l'habitude dans cet intérieur bizarre, en dépit de l’obscurité crépusculaire qui y régnait et du fait  que l'épidémie n’avait commencé que deux semaines plus tôt. Une poussière légère voletait dans l’air, pailletant d’argent l’or des quelques rais de la lumière de fin d’après-midi qui parvenaient à filtrer à l’intérieur. 

Nothing avait été tiré de sa contemplation et de ses extrapolations par Steve qui lui avait offert un grand verre plein d’un liquide rouge et épais. Il avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux mais Ghost avait mis un terme à son incrédulité muette.

\- C’est le sien, avait-il dit d’une voix où perçait son émotion.

Le vampire avait levé les yeux vers le guitariste et leurs regards s’étaient croisés. Celui de Steve n’était pas amène, mais Nothing savait qu’il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il avait ses raisons, tout comme Nothing avait les siennes de ne pas l’aimer non plus, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de reconnaître une main tendue quand il en voyait une. Et par les temps qui couraient, personne ne pouvait s’offrir le luxe de refuser une telle chose. Il fallait se concentrer sur le présent et Christian, tout comme Ann, appartenait désormais à un passé qu’il fallait laisser derrière, essayer d’oublier. Steve avait fait le premier pas, et Nothing avait accepté le verre qu’il lui tendait en disant merci.

Steve était allé prendre place dans le divan d’en face, à côté de Ghost qui semblait soulagé. Nothing avait avalé le contenu du verre en quatre longues gorgées qui avaient un arrière-goût âcre d’herbe et de whisky, incapable de s’arrêter, puis s’était laissé aller à une torpeur reconnaissante contre les coussins du vieux fauteuil. Il y avait près de vingt jours qu’il n’avait plus chassé et ne s’était plus nourri. Le sang courait dans son organisme, dispensant ses bienfaits à ses cellules affamées.

\- Ghost savait que tu viendrais, avait dit Steve. Alors on a commencé à se prélever du sang par petites quantités. Y en a encore au frigo.

\- On a évité de mélanger, on savait pas si ça risquait pas de te rendre malade.

Nothing avait hoché la tête, la gorge serrée de reconnaissance, puis les deux amis avaient commencé à lui raconter toute l’histoire. Nothing les avait écoutés en les observant plus attentivement.

Ghost n’avait absolument pas changé, il était le même que la dernière fois où il l’avait vu. Toujours aussi mince, toujours aussi pâle, les mêmes cheveux d’un blond presque blanc, les mêmes yeux délavés au regard vieux de plusieurs siècles quand il n’avait même pas trente ans. Son éternel chapeau de paille était posé sur le dossier du divan, à côté d’une chemise jetée là et qui devait appartenir à Steve. Seuls les rubans semblaient un peu plus fanés que la dernière fois.

Steve, en revanche, accusait le poids des années, de l’alcool et des horreurs vécues. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, prématurément filés d’argent, des rides profondes s’étaient creusées aux coins de sa bouche, de ses yeux et sur son front, et une couperose naissante marquait la peau de son visage. Il était plus maigre aussi, ses joues s’étaient creusées. Il avait l'air d'avoir quarante ans alors qu’il ne devait même pas en avoir trente. Nothing se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui. Il allait mal, il était très affaibli et pourtant il avait donné son sang pour lui. Ou pour que Ghost ne le fasse pas seul, ce qui serait sans doute arrivé dans le cas contraire. Mais dans un cas comme dans l’autre, le vampire aurait voulu pouvoir rendre à Steve sa force d’autrefois. En écoutant leur récit, il avait compris qu’en réalité le problème ne venait pas de là. Steve était juste à bout, trop fatigué de ces histoires, et il n’avait plus aucune envie de se battre. Certains ont une volonté de fer, mais même le fer rouille. (*)

Ghost avait prédit ce qui allait se produire. Steve avait expliqué à Nothing que Ghost avait commencé à faire des cauchemars quelques semaines avant le début de tout ce bordel. Bien sûr, Ghost avait toujours fait et ferait toujours des cauchemars, des cauchemars atroces qui auraient poussé n’importe quel être humain normalement constitué à se suicider pour ne plus jamais rêver. Mais c’était différent. Ce n’étaient pas des songes qu’un esprit ou un fantôme venait lui semer dans l’esprit au moment où il s’endormait, pas de ces visions que les morts qui se rassemblaient autour de lui lui faisaient avoir, pour le torturer ou simplement pour qu’il _sache_. Ghost s’était réveillé plusieurs fois tétanisé, en proie à des terreurs silencieuses. Il avait rêvé de ce qui allait arriver, il avait vu les gens dévorés vivants par des créatures qui semblaient humaines, ou malades jusqu’à crever, il avait vu les morts se relever et marcher. Il avait vu la maladie ravager la terre entière jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste presque plus personne. Il avait rêvé longtemps avant d’en parler à Steve. Quand il l’avait fait, le guitariste avait refusé de le croire.

Steve estimait qu’il avait vu assez d’horreurs comme ça. Il avait perdu Ann, avait été témoin de choses impossibles – même si le mot « impossible » devenait prenait un sens très relatif du moment qu’on fréquentait quotidiennement Ghost. Les vampires, les sorciers, les fantômes dans la maison, les cauchemars, les cris et les larmes qui étaient parfois ceux du médium et parfois ceux d’un esprit persistant. Il avait vu l'enfer pour Ghost et se savait près à y retourner s’il le fallait. Mais Steve avait nié pendant longtemps que cela allait arriver, comme si le refuser avait pu l’empêcher. Pourtant  il avait accepté de faire ce que Ghost voulait, pour le rassurer. Parce que Ghost effrayé, c’était bien le putain de truc le plus _flippant_ qu’il pouvait imaginer. Alors il avait dévalisé le supermarché le plus proche pour acheter des vivres en se disant que ça servirait toujours, il avait barricadé les fenêtres, condamné la porte de derrière et acheté des munitions en quantité. Ils avaient vécu dans leur maison-bunker un moment puis un matin, ils avaient commencé à en entendre parler aux infos. Deux jours plus tard le virus touchait Missing Mile.

Steve voulait partir, prendre la route, bouger, mais Ghost avait refusé, du moins pas tout de suite. Il disait que Nothing allait venir, et il avait commencé à se tirer du sang. En petites quantités, progressivement, parce que d’après lui, le vampire serait mort de faim – mais c’était une question de pure logique en l’occurrence, pas besoin d’être médium pour deviner qu’un vampire ne pouvait pas se nourrir dans dans ces conditions. Steve s’y était mis aussi, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Ghost s’épuise davantage. Les cauchemars l’avaient déjà méchamment affaibli, pas question qu’il se ruine à faire ça.

Et ce matin, Ghost était sorti s’assoir devant la maison. Ils n’étaient pas trop dérangés par les zombies parce que la baraque était isolée et que les macchabées, comme ils les appelaient, tendaient à se rassembler dans des endroits plus peuplés.

\- Je me suis assis sur les marches pour t’attendre, avait terminé Ghost. Et tu es arrivé.

Un lourd silence s’était abattu sur le salon. La nuit était tombée et Nothing se demandait ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, à présent.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) J’ai inséré ce commentaire de Sangrylah parce que (je cite) c’est quand même chiadé.


	2. Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'hospitalité selon les Âmes Perdues ?.

Aucune décision ne fut prise ce soir-là. Ils passèrent de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien, comme des amis de longue date. C’était certes le cas pour Steve et Ghost, qui étaient plus proches l’un de l’autre que les meilleurs des meilleurs amis, mais en réalité – Nohing s’en rendait compte – lui ne les connaissait guère. Bien sûr, ils avaient occupé une place importante dans son cœur pendant très longtemps, même avant qu’il ne les rencontre, mais ils ne s’étaient jamais beaucoup parlé, d’autant que les circonstances de ladite rencontre n’avaient rien eu de propice à la naissance d’une amitié. Le vampire pensait que sûrement, Steve et Ghost auraient préféré finir leur vie sans jamais le revoir.

Mais la situation faisait qu’ils n’étaient plus des personnes qui pouvaient simplement décider de ne pas se voir ou se parler parce qu’ils ne s’aimaient pas. Ils étaient des survivants, et faisaient partie d’un groupe de gens disséminés à travers le monde et dont le nombre devait s’amenuiser à chaque instant. Ils n’auraient pas pu se permettre le luxe de s’ignorer, et Nothing en était soulagé car à présent que ses compagnons n’étaient plus avec lui, si les deux garçons n’avaient pas été là, il aurait eu de très longues années de solitude devant lui. De surcroît, Ghost avait prédit son arrivée alors qu’ils étaient plus ou moins décidés  à quitter Missing Mile, et ils l’avaient attendu. C’était pour eux trois le moment de faire table rase du passé et d’apprendre à se connaître.

Nothing écouta les récits de Steve et Ghost en les observant, par moments interpellé par leur complicité, par leur _intimité_. Ils étaient extrêmement proches l’un de l’autre, sans pour autant de se toucher. Il devait y avoir entre eux quelque chose comme un ou deux centimètres, pas plus, et quand l’un bougeait, l’autre le suivait sans même sembler s’en apercevoir, naturellement, s’éloignant ou se rapprochant juste ce qu’il fallait pour maintenir cet écart presqu’insignifiant mais bien présent. Ils finissaient les phrases de l’autre, semblaient se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler, et si Nothing connaissait les facultés de Ghost, ceci était simplement dû à leur amitié et à leur parfaite connaissance de l’autre.

Ghost et Steve racontèrent leur première rencontre et la sensation de retrouver un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps, la surprise de Steve face à l’étrangeté de Ghost et de ses capacités, comment il n’en avait jamais douté, jamais cru que Ghost était fou. Ils parlèrent des années passées à grandir ensemble, des phénomènes qui entouraient le jeune médium, de sa grand-mère, de la naissance de _Lost Souls ?_

Ghost raconta ses peurs face à son don, puis l’acceptation, des choses qui remontaient à bien avant qu’il ne rencontre Steve mais que ce dernier savait déjà. Il parla de la mort de sa grand-mère, de comment il l’avait su avant que cela n’arrive et comment ils avaient, grâce à cela, pu se dire au revoir. Nothing se demanda ce qu’il aurait fait s’il avait su _avant_ , pour Zillah et – surtout – pour Christian. Christian qui lui avait été arraché si brutalement, si rapidement…

Ghost eut un regard surpris pour Steve lorsque celui-ci commença à parler d’Ann. Pas des évènements qui s’étaient produits trois années plus tôt et qui l’avaient conduite à la mort, non, Ann _avant_. Ann et lui.

Bien sûr, il était déjà au courant de toute l’histoire, d’une part parce qu’il avait connu la jeune fille et qu’elle lui avait parlé, un peu avec sa voix, plus avec ses pensées puisqu’elle savait qu’il pouvait les voir et les entendre, et qu’il avait pratiquement tout vécu aux cotés de Steve, d’autre part parce que le guitariste avait été tellement obsédé par tout ce qui était arrivé que ça avait été comme s’il l’avait porté écrit en caractères gras sur son front. Ghost n’avait pas pu ignorer tout ça, aussi savait-il. Bien sûr, Steve savait que Ghost savait, mais c’était la première fois qu’il en parlait à haute voix **.**

Sa voix qui était un peu rauque, son regard fatigué au-delà des mots. À un moment, sa main trouva celle de Ghost – le premier contact que Nothing constatait depuis son arrivée – et leur doigts se nouèrent étroitement pour ne plus se lâcher. Le garçon avait beau découvrir tout cela, il savait que ce que Steve faisait, c’était se libérer de regrets et de remords qu’il ressassait depuis des années. Tout le mal qu’il avait fait à Ann, ses propres actes et sa violence, sa colère, toujours cette maudite colère… C’était lui qui l’avait poussée à faire ce qu’elle avait fait. Si Ann était morte, c’était de sa faute.

Steve acheva sa confession le visage enfoui dans celle de ses mains qui n’étreignait pas celle de Ghost, et Ghost affichait sa mine la plus sereine malgré le déferlement d’émotions qui le submergeait et le bouleversait, malgré la douleur qui pilonnait ses phalanges broyées. Il savait que Steve pleurait, et il savait également qu’il crèverait plutôt que de l’admettre, donc il prit la parole et fit mine de l’ignorer, tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

À son tour Ghost prit la parole. Il raconta la longue quête que lui et Steve avaient accomplie, à la poursuite d’Ann pour tenter de la sauver. Il raconta le cimetière dans lequel il l’avait retrouvée, décrivit la virulence des esprits dans cet endroit et comment il avait cru s’y être égaré. Puis la gorge un peu serrée, il raconta ce qui avait été sur le point d’arriver avec Arkady, sa proposition et comment Ghost avait accepté pour [ _Steve_ ] Ann, puis l’intervention de Steve, sa colère. Il n’évoqua pas les mots qu’ils avaient prononcés l’un et l’autre – l’homme avait dit «  _Ann mourra, Ghost, et peut-être que ton précieux Steve mourra aussi. La culpabilité peut détruire un homme, tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger._  » puis il avait repoussé les draps et Ghost avait cédé. Steve était intervenu un court instant après, chaque fibre de son être vibrant d’une colère que Ghost pouvait ressentir même en se trouvant à deux mètres de lui, et il avait prononcé des mots que Ghost n’oublierait jamais. Ce n’était pas tant ce qu’il avait dit que le _ton_ sur lequel il l’avait dit, et que Steve avait peut-être oublié. «  _Vire tes mains de lui._ », «  _Lâche-le, espèce d’enculé._  », «  _Je m’en fous que tu sois un putain de sorcier ou je sais pas quoi. Là, je pourrais t’enfoncer mon bras dans la gorge et t’arracher ton cœur pourri. **Avec plaisir**. _ » Arkady l’avait lâché et Steve avait voulu qu’ils s’en aillent, quitte à laisser Ann à son sort puisque c’était celui qu’elle avait choisi. «  _Je te laisserai pas devenir une pute pour elle. Ni pour moi ni pour personne, t’es foutrement trop bien pour ça._ » Et il pleurait, même s’il faisait semblant de rien. Cet épisode, tout comme le baiser qu’ils avaient échangé, Ghost avait choisi de laisser Steve l’oublier ou faire semblant de ne pas s’en souvenir s’il le désirait, parce que ça avait eu des implications qui auraient été intolérables pour lui, parce qu’il avait montré des sentiments qu’il n’admettrait jamais pouvoir éprouver.

Nothing était toujours assis face à eux, et se disait qu’il y avait bien des choses à leur sujet qu’il n’avait pas comprises avant cet instant – l’inextricable complexité des nuances et des mystères qui composaient le caractère et la personnalité de Ghost, forgée dans un nuage d’éclats de rire, de larmes évaporées et de douleur diffuse, combien insondables étaient les profondeurs du marasme et de la souffrance dans lesquelles Steve se noyait chaque jour un peu plus. Il songea combien il avait été puéril de se plaindre pendant toutes ces années où il se sentait seul et incompris. _Ghost_ savait ce que ça faisait d’être différent, _Steve_ savait ce qu’était réellement la souffrance. Il se sentait soudain tout petit, insignifiant, comme un enfant sans aucune expérience de la vie, mais à son tour il commença son récit.

Il raconta ce qu’on [ _Christian_ ] lui avait dit sur sa naissance, Mère et Père, sa jeunesse faite de solitude incomprise et de questions sans réponses. Il raconta son départ, quand il avait quinze ans, sa quête pour découvrir qui il était, d’où il venait, il raconta comment il n’avait pas su que sa rencontre avec les trois vampires recelait la plus importante des réponses qu’il cherchait. Il décrivit brièvement sa relation avec Zillah, comme il avait été fasciné par sa beauté intoxicante et par sa sensualité exacerbée, puis sa surprise en apprenant qu’il était son père et en constatant que cet état de fait ne le faisait pas se sentir mal de tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux. Il évoqua sa hâte et son excitation à l’idée de rencontrer les membres de _Lost Souls ?_ , son sentiment que l’un d’entre eux était peut-être un frère perdu il y avait longtemps, son besoin désespéré d’appartenance, et aussi sa détresse face à l’absence de sentiments de Zillah – quitte à faire comme eux et à tout raconter, autant le faire car au fond, ils étaient leurs uniques chances de soulager le poids de leurs consciences, de se confesser ou tout simplement de dire ce qu’il avaient sur le cœur. La seule chose dont il ne parla pas fut Christian, car il craignait d’évoquer le sujet. Déjà parce qu’il pensait qu’en parler à haute voix risquait de le faire fondre en larmes, ce qu’il ne voulait pas, et ensuite parce qu’il se trouvait en face de l’homme qui l’avait tué et qu’il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que Steve s’excuse, pas non plus voir son expression s’il amenait ça sur le tapis.

Finalement, quand Nothing eût terminé son histoire, il faisait nuit noire. L’horloge de grand-mère dans le coin du salon remplissait le vide de son lourd tic-tac et indiquait presque deux heures du matin. Steve roula un joint, l’alluma et le fit passer à Ghost qui tira une longue bouffée. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et souffla lentement la fumée, les yeux mi-clos. Steve se leva et quitta la pièce tandis que le medium le passait à Nothing et quand Steve revint, il le lui échangea contre une des bouteilles de bière qu’il ramenait.

Nothing n’avait jamais été un grand amateur de bière, il préférait à cette amertume la brûlure ambrée du whisky, mais celle-ci n’était pas mauvaise. Dixie, disait l’étiquette. Il reprit une longue gorgée et s’affala purement et simplement dans son fauteuil.

\- Dites, demanda-t-il aux deux amis en face de lui qui avaient repris leur position collés-sans-se-toucher, si c’était la fin du monde…

Les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils dans sa direction et il ricana un peu.

\- Okay, je la refais… _C’est_ la fin du monde. Comment vous voulez passer vos derniers instants.

Steve eut un petit sourire, et même s’il n’avait rien de très heureux, ça faisait du bien de le voir.

\- Comme ça, dit-il en tirant sur le pétard et en le passant à Ghost. De la bière, de l’herbe et des potes.

Sa réponse fit sourire Ghost et noua quelque chose dans les tripes de Nothing qui brûla d’envie de demander si lui et Steve étaient « potes », maintenant. Mais il choisit de se taire, l’expérience lui ayant appris qu’il valait mieux, parfois.

\- Et toi, Ghost ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Comme Steve, je crois. Je vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus… à part peut-être que le monde ne soit pas envahi par des hordes de macchabées prêts à bouffer tout ce qui passe à leur portée. Et non, Nothing, je ne te mets pas dans le même sac.

Le vampire se sentit rougir de gêne et s’adressa à Steve.

\- Il fait ça souvent ?

Le jeune homme rit un peu, d’un rire qui sonnait vrai.

\- Depuis que l’apocalypse a commencé, il prend moins de gants.

\- On a trop peu de temps pour le perdre en ronds de jambes, tu crois pas ? Plaida Ghost.

Nothing hocha la tête.

\- T’as raison.

Il descendit encore quelques gorgées de sa bière et tira une bouffée sur le joint presque mort avant de le rendre à Steve.

 - Et toi, gamin ? Demanda le brun.

Nothing hésita avant de répondre, parce qu’il connaissait son vrai désir mais le savait impossible. Il aurait voulu s’enfermer quelque part et s’endormir jusqu’à la fin, plonger de plus en plus loin dans les limbes du sommeil jusqu’à ne plus se réveiller, être juste assez vivant pour rêver et rêver jusqu’au bout que Christian était à nouveau vivant et près de lui, à vivre dans ce songe tout ce qu’ils avaient manqué. Il préféra émettre un souhait plus réaliste et qui faisait un excellent second choix.

\- Comme vous. Si on m’avait dit la première fois que j’ai écouté votre cassette que quelques années plus tard je serais assis dans votre salon à boire et à fumer en attendant la fin, je l’aurais pas cru.

\- C’est le destin, dit simplement Ghost.

\- Ça existe pas, le destin, rétorqua Steve en laissant tomber le mégot noirci dans un antique cendrier en cristal massif déjà plein.

\- On s’en fout. De toute façon on va tous crever, ajouta Nothing.

Ghost acquiesça.

\- Et grâce à mes dons, à ma grand-mère et à notre bien-aimé Steve Finn ici présent, on peut attendre ce moment tranquillement en fumant, en buvant, sans mourir de faim et en ayant un toit au-dessus de la tête. Je doute que beaucoup de survivants jouissent d’un tel confort.

\- Un toast à Miz Deliverance, déclara Steve en levant sa bouteille.

Ghost l’imita, une expression cérémonieuse sur le visage et Nothing fit de même, l’air grave. Il avait appris au cours de la soirée que cette maison, dans laquelle Steve et Ghost vivaient depuis des années, avait été celle de feu la grand-mère de ce dernier. Tous finirent leur bière et reposèrent les bouteilles vides sur la table basse. Ghost déclara venue l’heure d’aller se coucher et Nothing ne pensa même pas à contester la proposition. Il avait tellement d’infos à digérer et de pensées à trier que l’idée de se coucher dans le noir et le silence lui semblait idéalement indiquée. Il n’y avait que deux chambres mais les deux autres lui offrirent le canapé. Les volets oblitérés occultaient aussi bien la lumière que des rideaux et les coussins du vieux sofa étaient aussi confortables qu’un matelas – la vie qu’il avait mené ces dernière années avaient habité Nothing à moins de commodités.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après s’être allongé et avoir un peu vidangé tout ce qui lui encombrait la tête qu’il se rendit compte que quelque chose l’avait surpris quand les deux autres lui avaient dit qu’il n’y avait pas de chambre vide. Il aurait cru qu’ils partageaient la même.

 


End file.
